Compositions (feeding deterrent/repellent for Halyomorpha halys) containing at least two compounds selected from tridecane, E-2-decenal, isolongifolanone, isolongifolenone, and at least one isolongifolenone analog having the following formula:
wherein R1 is hydrogen, an oxygen, a C1-10 alcohol, aldehyde, alkyl, ether, or esters of said alcohol with a C1-10 saturated or unsaturated, straight or branched acid and R2 is hydrogen, an oxygen, a C1-10 alcohol, aldehyde, alkyl, ether, or esters of said alcohol with a C1-10 saturated or unsaturated, straight or branched acid; optionally there is a double bond between carbons 5 and 6 and R2 is hydrogen; and optionally a carrier or carrier material. Also methods for deterring feeding/repelling Halyomorpha halys involving treating an object or area with a Halyomorpha halys deterring feeding/repelling effective amount of at least one compound selected from tridecane, E-2-decenal, isolongifolanone, isolongifolenone, and at least one isolongifolenone analog having the following formula:
wherein R1 is hydrogen, an oxygen, a C1-10 alcohol, aldehyde, alkyl, ether, or esters of said alcohol with a C1-10 saturated or unsaturated, straight or branched acid and R2 is hydrogen, an oxygen, a C1-10 alcohol, aldehyde, alkyl, ether, or esters of said alcohol with a C1-10 saturated or unsaturated, straight or branched acid; optionally there is a double bond between carbons 5 and 6 and R2 is hydrogen; and optionally a carrier or carrier material.
The brown marmorated stink bug, Halyomorpha halys (Stal) (Order Hemiptera: Family Pentatomidae), is an extremely polyphagous insect pest originating from Asia (Funayama, K., Japanese Journal of Applied Entomology and Zoology, 49(4): 265-268 (2005); Funayama, K., Japanese Journal of Applied Entomology and Zoology, 51(3): 238-240 (2007); Son, J, K, et al., Acta Horticulturae, pages 325-330 (2009)). This exotic insect invaded the United States in 2001 (Hoebeke, E. R., and M. E. Carter, Proc. Entomol. Soc. Wash., 105: 225-237 (2003)) and has been detected in 35 states and the District of Columbia, and has been found to feed on over 300 host plants including forest trees, ornamentals, tree fruits, soybean, cotton, and garden vegetables (Hoebeke and Carter 2003; Nielsen, A. L., and G. C. Hamilton, Journal of Economic Entomology, 102: 1133-1140 (2009); Nielsen, A. L., and G. C. Hamilton, Annals of the Entomological Society of America 102: 608-616 (2009); Jacobs, S., Brown marmorated stink bug Halyomorpha halys, http://ento.psu.edu/extension/factsheets/brown-marmorated-stink-bug, Feb. 6, 2012). Damage to fruit from H. halys in mid-Atlantic States has reached critical levels, causing serious impairment to peach and apple crops, with some growers losing 60 to 100 percent of their yield (Marder, J., Stink Bug Invasion: Is a Wasp the Solution to Save Valued Crops? (2011), http://www.pbs.org/newshour/rundown/2011/05/fighting-the-stink-bug.html, Feb. 6, 2012; Sun-Gazette W., Brown marmorated stink bug update (2011), http://www.sungazette.com/page/content.detail/id/561129/Brown-marmorated-stink-bug-update.html?nav=5014, Feb. 6, 2012; Leskey, T. C., and G. Hamilton, Brown marmorated D. N. 0136.12 stink bug working group meeting summary report (2010), http://projects.ipmcenters.org/Northeastern/FundedProjects/ReportFiles/Pship2010/Pship2010-Leskey-ProgressReport-237195-Meeting-2010_11_17.pdf, Feb. 6, 2012). In addition, H. halys is a considerable homeowner nuisance when insects are seeking overwintering sites in the late summer and early fall (Hoebeke and Carter 2003; Nielsen and Hamilton, Annals of the Entomological Society of America, 102: 608-616 (2009)).
Isolongifolenone is a naturally-occurring sesquiterpene isolated from the Tauroniro tree (Humiria balsamifera) of South America (Da Silva, T. B. C., et al., Pharm. Biol., 42: 94-97 (2004)). It is an important and well-known compound in the chemical industry. Recently, isolongifolenone and isolongifolenone have been found as novel sesquiterpene repellents of ticks and mosquitoes (Zhang, A., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,378,557 B1; Zhang, A., et al., J. Med. Entomol., 46: 100-106 (2009); Zhang, A., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,579,016; Carroll, J. F., et al., (2011) Using lone star ticks, Amblyomma americanum (Acari: Ixodidae), in in vitro laboratory bioassays of repellents: dimensions, duration, and variability, In: Paluch, G., and J. Coats, eds, Recent Developments in Invertebrate Repellents, ACS Symposium Series, Washington, D.C.: American Chemical Society, pp. 97-120) and can be easily synthesized from a precursor widely distributed in pine oil (Wang, S., and A. Zhang, Organic Preparations and Procedures International, 40: 405-410 (2008)).
Currently, there are no useful tools for successful management of H. halys. Thus a feeding deterrent/repellent would be useful for crop protection and management of this invasive species.